


Dress Up

by sryr



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Mutual Pining, Pining, Webcams, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sryr/pseuds/sryr
Summary: Kasane enjoys her freedom, while Shinichi wishes he could join her.





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this ficlet to ao3! I don't know if anyone else besides me and immi (the person who sent me the prompt for this in the first place) even ships it, but I'll still keep putting things in this tag regardless.

Kasane is used to seeing texts alerts from Tsukumoya, but they’re usually either beating around the bush of the subject he wanted to discuss—while somehow being just as insistent about being acknowledged—or simple questions that could be classified as small talk. Sometimes she has the time to indulge the conversations and other times she keeps putting off answering until it reached a point where his continuous messages were more of a hindrance than just a mere distraction.

Their relationship toed a strange line between budding friendship, and based on a few instances in particular, an intimacy she could not understand or really define. The whole thing was unfamiliar, but as she’d come to find, not entirely unpleasant.

She still wasn’t that adept at closing the seemingly ever present gap between herself and others despite having people who knew her for what she truly was and didn’t consider her necessarily a villain now. For Kasane, simply being free was still just so new that things like friends, or she supposes with the man (entity?) in question, potentially lovers, is a concept completely foreign to what she knew.

Yet, evidently the notion to call him Tsukumoya rather than Shinichi still remained however much the other had needled himself into her life. Specifics or not, it mattered little as the most recent text from Tsukumoya was neither the aforementioned repressed glee he held at discussing some ongoing in the city or just an average ‘how are you?’.

**[What are you wearing?]**

Rather than take the time to answer, wordlessly, she moves to open her laptop and entered the chat room she’s steadily becoming more familiar with. It’s almost cute the way Tsukumoya skitters to answer her normally as if he hadn’t started their discussion today with something sexual.

**九十九屋真一** **：** Got a question or three? I thought you were on your way to Europe?

**鯨木かさね** **：** I am, my flight is not for another nine hours, which I believe you’d be well aware of.

It was both something that had come up in conversation, but equally was something Kasane knew very well the other likely “watched” when she was buying the plane tickets.

There was a beat of silence and Kasane took it upon herself to bring up the actual subject at hand if Tsukumoya had lost his nerve.

**鯨木かさね** **：** I’m here to discuss your text, actually.

Despite being able to actually see her typing, Tsukumoya for a brief moment debated blaming the text entirely on a certain acquaintance if he felt like calling them that who could have easily pretended to send it had they been bored enough. Her actual response didn’t necessarily surprise him, but it did in a way embarrass and excite him in a way he still wasn’t quite used to when it came to particular individuals.

**鯨木かさね** **：** As you know, I’ve been debating about adjusting my style of dress now that I no longer need to act as a secretary.

**鯨木かさね** **：** Would you care to give me your opinion on a few of them?

He knows his answers are coming sporadically and in many cases slower than they typically do, but the only equivalent feeling he could give to the experience is the few times he actually reached a limit in trying to do too much. A vague overheating sensation, except he’d observed humans long enough to understand the word he was looking for was flustered.

**九十九屋真一** **：** Of course. As you as well already know, I assure you the ones you chose do really suit you.

**九十九屋真一** **：** It would be nice to see them actually on you too.

This of course was something in a sense he’d already pieced together digitally as they way companies sold clothes online nowadays made it rather easy to replace whatever model or mannequin they had in the photo in with a photo of whoever he had in mind, but it didn’t quite beat the real thing. Given what spawned this situation, a part of him undeniably also hoped that meant he’d get to see Kasane out of the elaborate dresses she had purchased as well.

For as eager as he was, it was still polite to wait for Kasane herself to turn her webcam on, and it was only when he more or less saw it was on that he allowed himself to finally let his impatience show.

Her expressions still were rigid as always, but upon seeing her current state of dress he realized that she had arranged it so he _could_ in fact see her undress as well. Uniformly, she undid the buttons of her blouse and an itching sensation spread that he didn’t want to admit. Yet, he also couldn’t deny sharing what he thought seeing as Kasane still remained in his chatroom even if it was just to hear his actual opinion.

**九十九屋真一** **：** As always you really are stunningly beautiful. So much so, that it seems fitting that I’m unable to touch you. Perhaps, even romantic. ****

It’s more sad than romantic making tragic fit more aptly, but he’s not giving himself much time to edit his words before willing them into existence. Even with the power over such things, interacting with humans has affected him in this regard, but he’d prefer it like this.

**九十九屋真一** **：** That bra is new, but I don’t remember seeing you buy it. ****

She pauses to scan over his words, and though her face doesn’t reflect it he can tell she’s happy.

**鯨木かさね** **：** Karisawa-san gave it to me when she was recommending where to shop for these outfits.

The name was familiar and even as she goes back to unclasping the back and starting on her skirt, he continues the conversation merely to distract himself from how badly he wishes it could be him doing those things.

**九十九屋真一** **：** Well, from what I saw you pick, I’d say she has very good taste. In style of dress anyway, I wouldn’t be too sure on some of the media she indulges in.

There’s a lull in discussion once more as he watches her slip into the first dress, watching the ruffles move as she twirls with a blank expression. The image should be humorous or at the very least odd, but Shinichi has known her this long and can only find it precious. He takes it as a sign that she was waiting for his input and he doesn’t hesitate to detail what he thinks.

After a few repetitions, she pauses again and briefly types something that leaves him both excited and embarrassed all over again.

**鯨木かさね** **：** When I don’t have an early flight to catch, perhaps next time we can try a few things with these, if that is all right?

**九十九屋真一** **：** I’m always around for when you have time.

He has an urge to make the joke he always does about being here 24/7, but the images he’s already imaging are making him a bit distracted.

**九十九屋真一** **：** Do try to sleep well, we’ll discuss this more when you’re back in Japan.


End file.
